This invention relates to a traction device that attaches to a person's shoes to assist in walking on ice.
The device consists of two parts. One part is a metal plate with traction teeth that penetrate the ice and provide the necessary friction when walking thereon. The other is an elastic attachment that fits over a shoe and holds the metal plate in position projecting from the sole of the shoe while walking.
Devices of the type of this invention have been used to provide effective footing when walking on a slippery surface, and particularly on ice. One such device is described in the U.S. Pat. No. 2,366,649.